Bipod
The Bipod is an accessory present by default on light/medium machine guns (and some support weapons) in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: WWII, as well as being an optional attachment in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It was also cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The attachment increases the weapon's accuracy if the player mounts the gun on a solid surface. Call of Duty: United Offensive The bipod is equipped on the M1919A6 .30 cal, MG34 and Degtyarev DP28. These portable machine guns can only be fired when their bipod is deployed. MG34 UO.jpg|The MG34 with the bipod undeployed Browning M1919 menu icon UO.png|Third person view of the M1919A6 .30 cal with its bipod Call of Duty: Finest Hour The bipod is equipped on the M1919A6 and MG42 portable machine guns. Going prone with any of these and deploying the bipod allows the player to aim down the sights, otherwise they can only be hipfired. The bipod is also present on the DPM support weapon, but this weapon can be aimed while standing without deploying the bipod. DP-28 3rd person FH.png|Third person view of the DPM with its bipod Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The bipod is equipped on the M1919A6 .30 cal and the MG34. Unlike in Finest Hour, aiming down the sights will automatically make the player go prone and use the bipod, or attach it to a surface if they stand near an appropriate one. The weapon can still be fired from the hip in other instances. Call of Duty 3 The bipod is equipped on the M1919A6 .30 cal and the MG34, and behaves the same as in Big Red One. MG34 CoD3.jpg|The MG34 with its bipod Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In the campaign, the bipod is only found attached to the Browning M1919, Type 99, MG42 and FG42 (the latter two are always equipped with a bipod in campaign). The player can zoom in while mounted to aim down the sight on the gun that the user is upholding. The first-person model of the BAR in campaign depicts the weapon with a bipod, but it is unusable (though the third-person model shows it without one). Multiplayer The bipod is available on completing the first Marksman challenge (Marksman I) for all MGs, which requires 25 kills. It is more effective for MGs that can hold more ammo, as weapons such as the BAR, Type 99, and FG42 contain too little ammo and/or fire too fast to effectively use the bipod for prolonged periods of time. To mount a machine gun, go up to any leveled surface (e.g. a windowsill or sandbags), and a message saying "press and hold 'use' to mount weapon". The bipod can only be used when the message shows up, and it can no longer be used while prone. Using the bipod on some machine guns like the DP-28, Type 99, or BAR, decreases the machine-guns' iron sight zoom. The MG42 and Browning are apparently not affected by this. The reticle will change into a large white cross when mounted, which will even appear in Hardcore. Recoil and idle sway are completely removed when the bipod is mounted, but there is also somewhat limited horizontal turning range. Firing from the bipod also causes the gun to appear to shoot 2-3 rounds, however this is simply an animation bug as pulling off single shots results in the gun appearing to fire multiple times. The bipod is often used to create a distraction or provide extremely effective covering fire. There are no permanently mounted machine guns in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War. These were removed in favor of the much more mobile bipods. Bipod BAR.png|BAR bipod Bipod DP28.png|DP-28 bipod Bipod MG42.png|MG42 bipod Bipod Type99.png|Type 99 bipod Zombies The bipod is present on all of the machine guns in both Nacht Der Untoten and Verrückt (except for the Nacht Der Untoten version of the BAR). However, there are only two places where it is possible to mount a bipod. There is one mountable surface near the "whispering morgue," where the BAR is bought off the wall, however, this position is practically useless. The other is near the balcony on the German side, though it can only be done in co-op. If a player crouches near the balcony in a certain spot and the other with the weapons that has a bipod holds the use button near them, it will mount on top of their head, and will remain even after the other player leaves the spot. The bipod was removed in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, though the weapon model of the BAR and the FG42 still shows a visible bipod. In Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, there is overwhelming evidence that there was once the option to mount the player's machine guns in various places, such as the sandbags upstairs on Nacht der Untoten or the balconies of Verrückt, but was scrapped by the developers. This is further supported by the mounted guns found under the map in Verrückt via noclip, the bipods physically present on the weapons, the weapons names (i.e. Deployable BAR as opposed to just BAR), and in the Verrückt trailer, a Marine is seen using a Browning M1919 mounted in a window. Gallery Browning M1919 Bipod WaW.png|The Browning M1919 with a bipod attached Browning M1919 Deploying Bipod WaW.png|Deploying the Browning M1919's bipod Call of Duty: Black Ops The Bipod is available on the BAR in the revised Call of Duty: World at War Zombies map Verrückt. Gallery BAR BO.png|The BAR with a bipod in Black Ops. Note that even if the attachment is not equipped, the first-person weapon model shows one. Call of Duty: Black Ops II A cut Create-A-Class icon of the Bipod can be found in the game files. It is named, cac_mods_bipod. Bipod Menu Icon BOII.png|Menu icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Bipod attachment appears in the campaign and multiplayer. Campaign It appears usable by the player in the mission Ops M.I.A., where it is mounted on the Dragunov, and can be seen used by enemies throughout the whole campaign on LMGs, as they sometimes mount their weapons. Multiplayer It appears as an attachment in multiplayer on the Dragunov. It reduces sway while aiming. Call of Duty: WWII The Bipod was a Division Skill for the Armored Division in Call of Duty: WWII. It is exclusive to weapons in the Light machine gun category. In the November 9th, 2017 update, bipoded light machine guns were buffed to have decreased ADS time whilst deployed. This effect also stacks with the Quickdraw attachment.https://charlieintel.com/2017/11/09/patch-update-1-05-call-duty-wwii-now-live-ps4/ On April 10th, 2018, the Bipod was removed being a Division Skill of the Armored Division and became a default attachment for any light machine guns with the Divisions Overhaul, allowing light machine guns to fire from their respective reserve ammo pools, rather than the current loaded magazine, which will be only fired upon completely using all rounds in reserve. Also, the fire rate is increased while deployed, as if there was an integral Rapid Fire attachment. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Bipod appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Trivia General *In multiple games, unusable bipods can be found on several weapons, such as the L86 LSW, and the Intervention. *When viewed from third person all bipods appear to be in the extended position even when the gun is not mounted. Call of Duty: World at War *When mounting a BAR, its rate of fire increases. *If the player mounts a machine gun in Campaign, it will show an overheat/cool down indicator like a permanent mounted machine gun, but it still uses ammo. *In the Verrückt trailer, a marine is using a Browning M1919 while deployed in a window, with Double Tap Root Beer. *In the PC version, the console command "prone_bipod_enable 1" allows the players to mount their MGs on the ground. References Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Division Skills Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments